


Arrivederci

by Typey



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typey/pseuds/Typey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As adorable as Myka was causing a distraction and breaking the rules (and a window), everyone was in peril. And how much of what was erased by the astrolabe was imprinted on the subconscious? Pre-season 4.5 glimpse inside Myka's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrivederci

It was their first snag, bag, and tag together since Helena had returned from wherever the Regents had sent her after the near-debacle with Sykes. Myka still couldn’t quite believe Helena was there, striding down the sidewalk with the devil-may-care grin that appeared only when the one-time inventor, forever out-of-time explorer felt particularly at ease in the modern world. 

And that nagging sense of disjointedness bothered Myka. Why wouldn’t it feel perfectly right to be paired with the woman who had snuck through Myka’s defenses and into her heart?

The path they’d traveled wasn’t easy. Helena’s broken soul had lashed out at the world — quite literally, with the trident — but the grief was easy enough to see if one simply looked into her eyes and saw past the anger and the shock and the fear and the pain. And Myka knew the power of grief, and she knew the power of trust, as well.

Once you trusted Helena G. Wells, you couldn’t help but love her a bit. Myka, who never did anything halfway, realized somewhere along the line that loving Helena was going to end up the most important thing she’d ever do.

So why did it feel so odd to be here with her, toting a static-bagged urn imbued with the unfortunate quality of reminding the people who came in unprotected contact with it of their recently lost loved ones?

When Helena inquired after her state of mind — “You’ve been silent for nearly a quarter of an hour, darling. Are you sure you’re feeling quite all right?” — Myka offered a mumbled affirmative and a slight nod of her head. In the car, Helena made the Farnsworth call to Artie, while Myka stared unseeing through the passenger side window. 

She jerked to attention at Helena’s closing, her heart suddenly racing and her mind jumbled.

“Myka, dear. What it is?” One slim-fingered hand reached tentatively for Myka’s forehead as the other gently touched her wrist.

Meeting Helena’s eyes as the Englishwoman’s hand drifted onto her cheek, Myka settled her breathing.

“I…I have no idea. I feel…so strange. Almost like déjà vu, but I have a feeling that the last time I heard that word something bad had happened.”

“What word?”

“Arrivederci.”


End file.
